1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the combination of a key and a cigarette lighter whereby a substantial heat may be imparted directly to the key thus permitting the key to readily open a frozen lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices are available in the prior art for warming a key. However, all of these devices suffer from disadvantages which are overcome by the device according to the present invention.
Brucker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,859, discloses a device for heating a key for defrosting a frozen lock. The device is designed for a single purpose. A key 12 is positioned on a carriage 5 so that upon reciprocation of the carriage outwardly from an inoperative position to an operative position, the flint wheel 17 is caused to rotate thereby causing sparking of a flint 48 which ignites the burner 24. The burner 24 is specifically designed to heat the base portion of a key. This device is rather complicated and does not impart the greatest heat to the portion of the key inserted into a lock. As illustrated in FIG. 2 of Brucker, the flame 16 is disposed adjacent to the base of the key. Therefore, the extended portion of the key which is inserted directly into a lock is warmed only by convection from the heat applied to the base portion.
Bruskin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,748, discloses a lock deicer wherein a rather bulky chimney 30 is adapted to be positioned on top of a lighter. Disposed adjacent to the upper portion of the chimney 30 is a clip adapted to hold a key. Again, the flame is not applied directly to the extended portion of the key which is inserted into a lock. The device disclosed by Bruskin is similar to the device disclosed by Brucker since the extended portion of the key would be heated by convection from the base portion of the key. Neither of these devices maximize the heat applied to the extended portion of the key.
Allen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,071, discloses a combination cigarette lighter and accessory holder. In one embodiment of the Allen patent, a key may be positioned on a button 5 so as to reciprocate the key outwardly from a compartment 3. However, Allen does not disclose the heating of the key to permit opening of a frozen lock.
Cervera, U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,422, discloses a combination key and battery. A switch is provided for connecting the battery to the key to heat the base portion thereof. Again, the extended portion of the key is heated by convection from the warmth of the base portion of the key. Therefore, maximum heat would not be applied to the extended portion of the key which is inserted into the frozen lock.